narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gaara vs Kimimaro
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Der Front Lotus wird abgeblockt Gaara wurde zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern Temari und Kankurou losgeschickt, dem Sasuke-Rettungs-Team gegen die Sound-Five zu helfen. Gaara löste so Lee in dessen Kampf gegen Kimimaro ab, der kurz vor der Niederlage stand. Zwar hatte Lee einige Zeit lang die Oberhand, da er durch eine Flasche Sake, die er mit Medizin verwechselt hatte, die Suiken-Kunst anwenden und somit Kimimaro schwer zusetzen konnte. Allerdings verflog die Wirkung des Alkohols wieder, womit Lee Kimimaro nicht mehr gewachsen war. Kampf left|thumb|Gaara übernimmt erstmal für Lee Als Lee Gaara sieht, fragt er sich, ob er noch betrunken sei. Danach fragt er Gaara, warum er ihm helfe, doch dieser antwortet nur, dass er Konoha noch was schuldet. Als Gaara sich vor Lee hinstellt, greift Kimimaro Gaara mit Teshi Sendan an. Doch Gaara benutzt seinen Sand als Schild, so dass der Angriff an Geschwindigkeit verliert, bis die Fingerkuppen einfach so runterfallen. Lee steht auf und antwortet Gaara auf die Frage, warum er nicht so schnell sei wie bei ihrem Kampf. Lee erzählt ihm, dass er halt vorher noch im Krankenhaus war und wohl noch nicht ganz fit sei. Gaara sieht sich kurz Lees Arm an und erinnert sich, was er ihm in ihrem Kampf angetan hat und beschließt, dass er den Kampf fortführen wird. Lee will das aber nicht und rennt schon wieder los, doch Gaara hält ihn mit einer Sandleine fest. Gaara kann nicht zulassen, dass Lee in dieser Kondition kämpft und stellt sich Kimimaro. Lee warnt ihn jedoch vor dessen Kekkei Genkai. Kimimaro sieht schon, dass Gaara nur mit seinen Sand aus der Entfernung kämpfen kann und zieht erstmal seine herausragenden Knochen ein. right|thumb|Kimimaro muss sich anstrengen Als er aber wieder Teshi Sendan vorbereitete, griff Gaara blitzschnell mit einem Sandstrahl an, dem Kimimaro im Sprung auswich, um dann wieder seine Fingerkuppen abzuschießen. Doch Gaara wurde wieder von seinem Sand beschützt. Währenddessen griff ein Sandstrahl nach dem anderen Kimimaro an, der alle Hände damit zu tun hatte, auszuweichen. Lee war davon schwer beeindruckt. Kimimaro bemerkt, dass Gaara gleichzeitig angreifen und verteidigen kann, doch glaubt er, dass Gaaras Sand Vorrat begrenzt ist auf das, was sich in seiner Flasche auf seinem Rücken befindet. Nachdem Kimimaro wieder einigen Attacken auswich, benutzte Gaara Suna Shigure. Kimimaro findet diese Attacke nicht besonders toll und will ausweichen bis er merkt, dass seine Füße von Sand festgehalten werden. Gaara hatte bei seinen vorherigen Attacken Steine und die Erde geschliffen und somit noch mehr Sand erschaffen, den er kontrollieren konnte. Als Kimimaro dann völlig in Sand begraben war, meinte Lee, Gaara hätte gewonnen, doch Gaara wusste, dass dies nicht stimmt und setzte noch Sabaku Sousou ein. Damit sollte Kimimaro zerquetscht worden sein, doch dem war nicht so. Gaara meinte draußen Kimimaro hätte dieselben Augen wie Sasuke. Inzwischen aktivierte Kimimaro im Inneren des Sandes vollständig das Mal des Fluches. left|thumb|Kimimaro ist angeschlagen aber nicht besiegt Mit dieser Kraft schafft er es, sich aus dem Sand zu befreien, auch wenn er schon etwas an Haut verloren hat, steht er noch aufrecht. Da seine Knochen so stark wie Stahl sind, konnte er die Attacke überleben. Sowohl Gaara als auch Lee denken in dem Moment dasselbe, und zwar, dass Kimimaro ein Monster ist. Kimimaro kündigt an, dass er anfangs Gaara unterschätzte, aber ihm dies nicht noch mal passieren würde. Doch Gaara bereitet darauf sein neues Jutsu vor: Ryuusa Bakuryuu. Der gewaltigen Sandlawine kann Kimimaro kaum entkommen und wird deshalb am Ende von ihr erwischt und unter ihr begraben. Die gesamte Umgebung wurde nun in eine kleine Wüste verwandelt. Um aber sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich tot ist, setzt Gaara noch Sabaku Taisou ein. right|thumb|Gaara hat die Umgebung mit seinem Jutsu verändert Lee ist von Gaaras neuer Kraft beeindruckt, doch dann meint Gaara, dass er immer leben würde. Kimimaro erinnert sich an seine Kindheit und wie sein Clan ausgerottet wurde und er dann Orochimaru traf. Kimimaro will nicht aufgeben und für Orochimarus Ziele kämpfen und geht deshalb auf die zweite Stufe. In dieser Form schafft er es, sich rauszugraben. Als Gaara ihn sieht, will er ihn mit zwei weiteren Sandstrahlen umschliessen und zerquetschen. Doch in seiner jetzigen Form kann Kimimaro sich befreien und rennt auf Gaara zu. Gaara versucht Kimimaro mit mehreren Sandattacken aufzuhalten, doch Kimimaro ist viel zu schnell, um getroffen zu werden. Am Ende erstellte Gaara einen Sandschild, um sich zu schützen, doch Kimimaro durchbrach diesen und verpasste Gaara einen Bodycheck. Gaara wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und flog einige Meter weg. left|thumb|Kimimaro auf Stufe zwei Kimimaro macht sich über Gaaras Verteidigung lustig und nennt Gaara einen Schwächling, doch Gaara bekam nicht so viel von der Attacke ab wie Kimimaro dachte, als er sah, dass Gaara eine Sandrüstung trägt. Doch war in diesem Moment Kimimaro unachtsam, was Lee ausnutzte und sich von hinten an ihn ranschlich, um ihn anzugreifen. Er versuchte Kimimaro zu treten, doch dieser wehrte mit den Armen ab und konterte mit seinem neugewachsenen Schwanz. Damit Lee nicht so viel von der Attacke abbekommt, lässt Gaara schnell einen weiteren Sandschild aufkommen, der die Attacke etwas dämpft. Trotzdem wird Lee getroffen und fliegt erstmal einige Meter weg. Er erkennt, dass sein handeln dumm war, da er immer noch nicht ganz fit ist und momentan Gaara nur im Weg. right|thumb|Kimimaro legt schwere Geschütze auf Kimimaro will sich zuerst mit Gaara befassen, bevor er Lee tötet und zieht sich deshalb seine Wirbelsäule raus und benutzt sie als Peitsche für seinen nächsten "Tanz". Mit seiner Peitsche versucht er Gaara einzuwickeln, doch dieser schützt sich, indem er sich mit Sand umhüllt; trotzdem umschließt ihn die Peitsche. Kimimaro lässt dann seinen anderen Arm mit Knochen umhüllen und nennt diesen Blüte. Er meint außerdem, dass seine Knochen das Maximum an Härte erreicht hätten und Gaara sich somit nicht verteidigen könne. In dem Moment spuckt Kimimaro etwas Blut. Gaara lässt zwischen ihnen nun weiteren Sand aufkommen und setzt die Technik Saikou Zettai Bougyo: Shukaku no Tate ein. Dies jedoch lässt Kimimaro kalt und er greift mit seinem Knochenspeer an und versucht die Barrikade zu durchbrechen. Gaara versucht seine Barrikade zu halten, während Kimimaro weiter versucht, sie zu durchbrechen. Keiner von beiden will nachgeben. Aber am Ende zerbricht der Knochen an Kimimaros Arm. Gaara erklärt kurz wie seine Technik funktioniert und kündigt dann Kimimaro sein Ende an und somit das Ende seines Clans. left|thumb|Kimimaro versinkt im Sand right|thumb|Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt Kimimaro meint, dass dies wohl möglich wäre, da seine Krankheit ihm immer mehr zu schaffen mache, doch das er nicht allein sei durch Orochimaru. Gaara glaubt, dass Orochimaru ihm wohl eine Gehirnwäsche unterzogen haben müsse und verwandelt den Sand unter Kimimaros Füßen in Treibsand. Er lässt seine Barrikade zu einem Sandarm werden, um Kimimaro festzuhalten und durchbricht den Sand, der ihn umgibt, mitsamt der Wirbelsäulenpeitsche. Gaara weiß, dass er nicht mehr viel Chakra hat und muss es jetzt beenden. Kimimaro sinkt immer weiter runter, während ihm Gaara noch sagt, dass er nun 200 Meter tief im Sand versinken wird. Am Ende ist Kimimaro komplett versunken. Gerade, als Lee und Gaara dachten, es wäre endlich vorbei, hört Gaara Kimimaros Stimme, wie er seinen letzten Tanz ansagt. Den Tanz der Knospen. Es sprießen nun mehrere hundert Riesenknochen aus dem Boden heraus. Gaara und Lee konnten sich nur retten, indem Gaara sein letztes Chakra dafür benutzte zwei Sandfelder zu erschaffen, auf denen die beiden sich retten können und über dem Knochenfeld schwebten. left|thumb|Gaara und Lee sind erschöpft right|thumb|Kimimaro ist nicht mehr Kimimaro hatte schon wegen seiner Krankheit mit dem Leben abgeschlossen, doch erinnerte er sich wie Gaara sagte, dass er wohl von Orochimaru eine Gehirnwäsche bekäme. Dies regte Kimimaro auf und er wollte unbedingt weiter für Orochimaru kämpfen. Währenddessen wollten Gaara und Lee nun wieder runter in Sicherheit, da sie glaubten, das wäre Kimimaros letzte Attacke gewesen und Gaara eh am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Doch da tauchte aus einem der Knochen herausragend Kimimaro auf und hatte wieder einen seiner Arme mit Knochen umhüllt und wollte nun Gaara ein Ende bereiten. Doch nur noch Zentimeter entfernt, bevor er Gaara traf, starb Kimimaro an seiner Krankheit endgültig. Gaara und Lee gingen wieder weiter nach unten auf den Boden und mussten sich nach diesem Kampf ausruhen. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Gaaras Kämpfe Kategorie:Kämpfe der Sound-Five